


Told You I'd Still Hit That

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [31]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House proves that he'd still 'hit that'. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You I'd Still Hit That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

There's a knock at his door. It's late. He's not expecting anyone and he doesn't have a case that he'd be bothered about, so he's left wondering who would be insane enough to call on him at such an hour.

He levers himself from the couch and shuffles across the hardwood to the door. When he opens it, he's surprised. Of all the people he thought might be there – Wilson, Cuddy, hell, even Stacy - Cameron, was not on the list. She's married... and pregnant.

He frowns at her, but says nothing. Waiting.

"I want to be sexy," she says.

Looking at her in her sweat pants and babydoll-style top, she doesn't look as smoking as she usually does, but he can't say she isn't sexy. "You are sexy."

She sniffles and nearly starts bawling on his doorstep. "I don't feel sexy." She stares up at him, eyes puffy and red. "Robert doesn't think I'm sexy."

" _Robert_ ," he says the name with scorn, "is an idiot." He opens the door and waves her inside with a tilt of his head. He lets her get settled on the couch before he joins her.

His first thought had been to jump her, ravage her, make her feel amazing, but he wanted to wait. To see where she wanted it to go. He brushes his hand over her hair, to her shoulder. "Beautiful," he whispers to her.

She shrinks away a little, involuntary reaction to his touch (he hopes). "Sorry," she says, fingers twisting at the hem of her shirt.

House pushes to his feet, turns and holds a hand out for her. "Come with me."

He leads her to his bedroom. She hasn't been to his place in weeks – not since she found out she was pregnant. Now that she's shown up again, he wants to touch her, taste her. He presses her against the doorframe, brushes his hands down her face and leans in to kiss her.

Her mouth is soft and warm and deliciously desperate for him. He draws back. "When's the last time he touched you?" he asks gently.

She shrugs. "I don't know. Couple weeks. More." Her eyes are full of tears. It makes the baser parts of him want to tear out of there and rip her husband into little pieces.

Instead, he shifts his focus to making her feel like what she is – a sexy woman in need of attention. And he lavishes it on her. Kisses, touches, whispers in her ear as he eases her clothes to the floor and her to the bed.

He slides pillows beneath her hips as he leans over her to whisper, "I want you," against her lips, letting her know that he isn't doing this out of pity or anything other than a desire to see her writhe in pleasure beneath him.

He strips out of his clothes, then, holding her hips steady, slides himself inside her. His eyes are on her the entire time to make sure this is what she wants, what she needs. Seeing her close her fists around handfuls of the blankets and close her eyes in pleasure tells him everything he needs to know – she still wants him and she is still beautiful when he fucks her.

She rolls over to curl into his warm chest when they are finished and he slides his arms around her, holding her to remind her that she is special and beautiful. While she sleeps, his mind keeps drifting back to Stacy and the time they had spent in bed. He wonders if he would've made Stacy feel the way Chase is making Cameron feel now. He hopes that he wouldn't have, but he has no way to know for sure. All he can do now is 'better than the other guy'. So far, he is sure he's doing just fine.


End file.
